Fool's Gold
by Hayasaka.Shion
Summary: A bet with his partner Loki lands Apollon the best thing he's ever dreamed of.


**A/N: inspired by this post: itssexualhour .co. vu / post / 66129344570 / when-i-was-twenty-and-very-stupid-i-was-utterly**

 **these two (apollon and hades) are the lifeblood that courses thru my veins and I AM SO HAPPY I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN SOMETHING FOR THEM YEHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

The classroom was still buzzing with lively conversation when Loki plopped down into his assigned seat, breathless. He smiled triumphantly when he noticed the conspicuous absence of the professor in the room. He hadn't been late. Just two more days and he would win that bet.

Apollon, the number one student in every class except this one and his partner, smiled in greeting at him. Loki flashed a thumbs-up at him as Professor Hades strode into the room. Loki had the distant illusion of coat-tails gliding elegantly through air behind him, reprimanding himself as soon as he thought it. Hades wasn't even wearing a coat in the first place.

Loki and Professor Hades did not, by any means, have an ideal student-teacher relationship. If anything, they probably had the opposite. While Loki held open contempt for the professor, the man seemed to take to notice of his antagonism, instead somehow managing to act the part of the helpless teacher while also making his true feelings for Loki (spoiled brat) abundantly clear.

As Hades began class, Loki noticed Apollon drift off into whatever daydreams he dreamt in this one class and no other. The minutes were passing disappointingly slowly. The Norse student doodled little dicks on the wooden bench, shot paper bullets on some assholes, and began to despair that maybe this was how class was going to go for the remaining thirty-nine minutes.

(Counting down the minutes until the bell of salvation rang more accurately than most was one, or rather the only, reason why Loki preferred a digital watch to an analog one.)

He nudged Apollon's side, who swatted his hand away and almost defensively whispered, "What?"

"Wanna bet? I win, you go out with me for a dinner date."

Loki's overconfident smirk was on his face and Apollon, like most people, was not immune to its effects.

"Maybe. What if you lose?" It wasn't an outright rejection, although it wasn't a yes either. Yet.

"I won't."

Apollon shook his head. "I'll decide. You lose, you go on a dinner date with Baldr."

"Wh- okay. Alright, fine."

A momentary feeling of surprise had had Loki widening his silver-gray eyes, although soon they were back to his cocky smirk.

"What's the bet?"

"If I can ask him," Loki pointed abstractedly to the professor with the eraser end of his purple and blue mechanical pencil, "a question he can't answer, I win."

Apollon licked his lips. "Alright, you're on."

They bumped fists to seal the deal, and Loki waited for four minutes exactly before raising his hand so that he could copy down the new information Hades had written on the board. Although the Norse student may not have been the most fond of him, no one could say Hades was a bad teacher.

Loki raised his hand, waiting for Hades to call on him, which he did, but not before cocking his brow in an expression that Loki couldn't really describe, rather like a mix of what-the-fuck and genuine curiosity.

"Professor, will he go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Apollon's face was bright red; several students were gaping with open mouths and Loki reveled in the attention and the pleasure of breaking expectations.

It was a trick question; if Hades said yes, Apollon would feel obligated to go because that was what his favourite teacher expected, and if Hades said no, Apollon would have to go anyways because he would have to keep his word. And if there was one thing pretty-boy green-eyed blond-haired Apollon Agana Belea didn't do it was break his word.

"No," Hades answered decisively without missing a beat, then continuing class as if the whole exchange had never happened.

Apollon's face was still red when Loki sat back down, and he was, apparently, too embarrassed to look Loki in the face even.

They passed the remaining twenty-three minutes like that, with Apollon's blush going down by a degree every five minutes and then spiking back up whenever he made eye-contact with the professor.

Loki was already deciding where they'd go out in his head.

After class, Loki reached for Apollon's arm, intending to ask if there was any particular place he wanted to go to. The greek student gave him an apologetic smile before gesturing for him to wait, and then bolted from his seat to where Hades was preparing for his next lesson.

"Um. Professor?" Apollon fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt before asking in a volume slightly louder than the situation warranted, "why were you so sure I wouldn't go with Loki for, ah, dinner?"

Hades gathered the books he would need for his next class and tucked them away under his arm before looking Apollon dead in the eye and answering, "Because you're going out with me for dinner."

(And no, that was not cool at all and it wasn't like Loki was jealous of Hades for that. Not at all, y'know.)

Apollon looked like he was positively about to faint as he staggered right where he was standing. He really did faint when Hades reached out and placed his hands on both of Apollon's shoulders to steady him, face as red as Loki's hair.

Hades laughed (damn it. no. this was not happening. the contempt Loki had for the man was NOT because he had fallen for his professor when he had first seen him. NONONONONO) as Apollon somehow jerked himself back to consciousness and allowed himself to be lead back to his seat (which was, coincidentally, right beside Loki's. whoop-tee-fucking-doo. Loki was NOT ready to face either of them at this moment)

"After college, in front of the gate. I'll be waiting." With that dramatic statement, Hades turned and headed off towards his next class.

Apollon fainted.

* * *

 **A/N: imma do a hades/loki version or continuation of this too man just you wait, this college au has me all fired up!**

 **tell me what you thought :)))** )


End file.
